


В темном-темном логове, в руках черного-черного демона

by movliana



Category: Heavens officials blessings
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movliana/pseuds/movliana
Summary: Ши Цинсюань попал туда, куда богам путь закрыт. Темное логово, такие же темные простыни — темные и глаза Хэ Сюаня, что затягивают похлеще всяких черных вод





	В темном-темном логове, в руках черного-черного демона

По черной шелковой ткани растекаются волной белые одежды. На черном полу — раскрытый знаком "ветер" вверх веер, рядом с золотыми браслетами со звоном опускается цепочка, с которой Цинсюань связан с Ши Уду. 

Он никогда не думал, что окажется здесь. Цинсюань, тебе разве не страшно? Ты в логове демона, Цинсюань. Почему ты не боишься? 

У Хэ Сюаня много вопросов, но каждому из них не суждено быть высказанным вслух. Весь его яд и угрозы уже давно сцеловал своими губами Цинсюань. 

Бледные пальцы с полупрозрачными перепонками пробираются в золоторусые волосы. Один палец с острым ногтем наматывает кучерявую прядку, затем ладонь Хэ Сюаня, не отпуская с перепончатых пальцев собранные в пучок волосы, прижимается к спине Цинсюаня и тянет его к нему. Их тела так близко, что дальше уже некуда. Белая растрепанная мантия лежит на плечах бога ветра, держась за него тонким краешком ткани, вот-вот готовая упасть вниз, если бы не руки Хэ Сюаня, что сжимают тело Цинсюаня и одежду на нем. 

Глаза Хэ Сюаня упорно отказывались закрываться. Он смотрел на это безбожно краснеющее лицо, на эти подрагивающие длинные ресницы, что отбрасывали тени аж на щеки Цинсюаня, и не хотел отрываться. Все в нем упорно кричало: только расслабься, и он обязательно исчезнет. 

Но Хэ Сюань не расслабится и никого никуда не отпустит.

В конце-концов, Цинсюань прекратил стаскивать с себя ненужную мишуру, взял лицо Хэ Сюаня в свои руки и всего на секунду открыл глаза. Зрачки демона в оправе желтой радужки моментально расширились. 

Цинсюань на его коленях наклонился к нему, и веки Хэ Сюаня самопроизвольно сомкнулись. 

Для него не осталось ничего материального, кроме губ Цинсюаня и его дрожащего под хваткой когтистой перепончатой руки Хэ Сюаня тела.  
Цинсюань двигался на нем, опускаясь и подымаясь. Он поворачивал голову Хэ Сюаня, целовал его так, будто ему никак не становилось достаточно.  
Хэ Сюань не сопротивлялся. 

В его мертвом теле изнутри поднялась горячая волна, и в его голову ударило так, что он потерял всякий контроль над своими желаниями. 

Цинсюань отстранился от него, и Хэ Сюань глубоко вдохнул, хотя ему больше не нужно было дышать. Он почувствовал чужие руки на своей груди, резко дернулся и открыл глаза.  
Цинсюань уставился на его голую кожу под единственным слоем одежды недоумевающе: в ожидании нескольких положенных слоев ткани он полез за расшитый золотой нитью ворот, но обнаружил оголенное тело Хэ Сюаня прямо под своей рукой. 

Ладонь Цинсюаня нагревалась, но он не мог оторваться. От его запястья к локтю поползли мурашки. 

— Что-то не так? — Спросил Хэ Сюань.  
Цинсюань в ответ успел только поднять на него свои безгранично синие, похожие на кусочки драгоценных сапфиров, глаза. 

— Проклятье, — рыкнул Хэ Сюань почти с отчаянием и снова притянул Цинсюаня к своим губам. 

Он поцеловал его, сжав губами его нижнюю губу, затем поменял положение, а после проник длинным языком в рот. На вкус Цинсюань был сладким и чуть терпким — это ощущение покалывания на языке было несравнимым для Хэ Сюаня ни с чем. 

Руки Цинсюаня снова несмело потянулись к его лицу.  
"Он боится касаться меня, — внезапно осознал Хэ Сюань, — хочет, но боится."

Если бы его рот не был занят, на эту мысль он, может быть, даже бы улыбнулся. Хэ Сюаню не оставалось ничего, кроме как стащить с себя одежду самостоятельно. 

Когда его грудь прижалась к голому торсу Цинсюаня между краев белых одежд, по телу Цинсюаня снова пробежалась дрожь. 

Хэ Сюань оторвался от его губ на миг, затем поцеловал снова, а после опять отстранился и еще раз коснулся его сладких губ. Он честно не знал, куда ему деть свои руки: хотелось трогать везде и сразу. 

Но больше всего Хэ Сюаню хотелось снова посмотреть на его лицо.  
Он с трудом отлепил свои ладони от спины Цинсюаня и поднес руки к его лицу, обнимая его и протягивая длинные пальцы вдоль линии нижней челюсти к ушам. 

Цинсюань обхватил его запястья своими рукамм. 

Хэ Сюань гладил его щеки большими пальцами, едва касаясь своей кожи его. 

— Тебе нравится то, что я делаю?

— Да. — Голос Цинсюаня словно разбил в нем внутреннюю стену. 

Какой это по счету тысячный раз? 

Разгоряченные щеки и овальное лицо с хаотично спадающей паутиной прядок выглядели такими маленькими в руках Хэ Сюаня. Такими хрупкими.  
Весь Цинсюань, от макушки до пяток казался ему таким ранимым, что Хэ Сюаню хотелось вернуться к местам на его спине, которые он сжимал и наверняка оставил следы, и расцеловать каждый сантиметр его кожи. 

Цинсюань все продолжал глядеть на него, а нежно-розовые пятна на его лице ничуть не ослабли. 

— Цин-сю-ань, — по слогам произнес Хэ Сюань. 

В синих глазах загорелся вопрос, и Цинсюань немного повернул свою голову, насколько ему позволяли руки Хэ Сюаня. 

— Что? — И с еще одним словом внутри Хэ Сюаня что-то треснуло и поломалось. Наверное, навсегда. 

— Ничего, — как можно спокойнее ответил он, — просто захотелось назвать тебя по имени.


End file.
